Of Stupid Thoughts
by ALittleCurious
Summary: Pink suds and an uncomfortable Law. Fluffy drabble. (Now DRABBLES and still GOING!)
1. Suds

A/N: I was reading a smutty fanfic between 2 OTHER characters, when poof! Idea! Though, I made this fluffy. Probs editing later~ Yawn.~

Swish.

Squeak.

Splash.

The chaos began when it just so happened there was some pink LIQUID, and a RUBBER ducky under a stool.

He didn't even bother to check what the pink liquid, however, it worked alright for a substitute for soap. Minus the fact that it slowly dyed both their hair PINK. Yes, of all the colors in the world, Luffy, tipped a pink liquid in the bath.

Yes, there was a nice Sour Apple looking green. But no, he extended his finger and pushed in the pink one, bottle in all.

Law stayed nonetheless in the bath, afraid to come out covered in girly pink suds. Not to mention, he had to keep an eye on Luffy, and Luffy had to keep an eye on him. Because well... Devil Fruit users... He continued to stay, feeling uncomfortable in the bright pink bubbling bath, in a room with painted on clouds in a pretty blue sky. He was glad the room was exceptionally steamy, he didn't want to look at Luffy.

Ah yes, a bubbly personality fit in the bubbly room fit for him. Luffy.

Don't even get Law on the Rubber ducky...

The constant squeaking.

The constant "Shishishi"'s. It was bad enough he got scolded by Strawhat's crew to not try anything. Just the thought of hurting him would be stupid, it would ruin everything. Try anything? He shot a glance at the giggling manchild.

He was smiling, squeaking the duck clad in a stereotypical pirate outfit. Eyes scrunched, pink suds up in his hair like a hat, his face tinted red from the hot water.

Oh.

OH.

Law then found himself blushing, his face red, not from the water and steamy room. Okay, maybe he needed a moment to reclaim himself from the UNBEARABLY cute display.

He doesn't plan to do anything.

Yet.

Instead he tortured himself with more loud cackling, squeaking, pink hair, lots of bubbles, and blushing idiot Strawhat.

A/N: *Boos and pelts rocks at story.* I need to practice my English eek! This is practice ok! I needed to write mk! Ok, we're on mutual terms. Matching pink haired boyfriends anyone?


	2. Skirt

A/N: Um... Another one... Edit later, I don't like looking at my work...

Luffy, should not be doing this, Law thought.

He should be a normal captain, doing his duties as a captain. A pirate captain. Hoping to be The Pirate King. No, he probably will become Pirate King. For certain. A strange King.

Law stared bug eyed, contemplating his own, and Luffy's life choices. The bathroom complication a while back was... Unpleasingly taunting, but it's hard not to want to reach out and... Just squeeze the living Jesus out of him. Strangly, Law's arms remained at his sides, scared that if he listened to his body he would do something awful.

His mind pulled the arms down, saving him, he did dodge a bullet did he not? Luffy's hair was still showing strands of pink hair, though most returned to the black usual color. No, it wasn't this that made Law frustrated, the fact that Luffy was wearing a disguise with a black skirt, short sleeved loose yellow shirt... A purse, and a flower dangling from his signature straw hat.

Law took a breath. In. And out. They were only sneaking into a large building but every time he heard the high heels clicking against tile flooring averted his eyes to the awfully too short skirt.

Of all people to be attracted to.

It didn't matter what Luffy was wearing, but this is too sweet. Especially the silly bee on his shirt. The fact was, even wearing the dumbest, weirdest, most disgusting thing ever he'd find a way to squeeze in at least an ounce of cute. It was absolute liquid sunshine to see his hair flop carelessly, his face furrowed in determination. Facinating. Was Law staring?

"Hm? Is there something wrong? Did the flower fall out again? I thought Nami tightened it better..." Luffy fiddled with the flower ignoring the fact that Law turned away almost instantly. Its happening all over again. The blushing. The weird thoughts. The guilt.

The heels clicking on the floor grew louder.

Law turned around, looking at Luffy attempting to shake off the heels and remove the shirt.

Law would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed, but this way Luffy wasn't too much of an eyesore.

He preferred normal Luffy.

The skirt was still distracting though.

A/N: The Try Guys from Buzzfeed are total sports on wearing female underwear, becoming a drag queen, wearing lingerie and sexy Halloween costumes, etc... Ah, they are so lovely with their gun shooting and testing the drinking limit too, do not forget.


	3. Thoughts

A/N: You know the routine.

Law was not romantic by all means.

His poor subtle hints went unnoticed by the target. That is until, Luffy said,

"I've noticed you got a lot more comfortable around me. Why is that?"

Allowing Law not to reply, pretending to not hear a thing. His colleagues did, they said it was strange as well.

It took a moment for Law to get a hold of what Luffy said. One moment Law was putting down Luffy's offers, the next he was having occasional smirks and agreeing. A lot. To the most craziest things, not thinking it through.

Love is blind.

Perhaps he is starting to understand that now? Luffy was starting to enjoy Law's attention, returning the politeness.

It was him offering for help, giving him food, and other things that got Luffy closer. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, he was getting Luffy closer. Maybe it was strange of Law to actually set up a whole plan...?

Or maybe that is just how he worked problems out? He remembers how Luffy once invited him over for his crew's 'usual' strange activities. Which resulted in Luffy pulling him in to dance. Making everyone fall over on their bottoms from the bad dancing. Ohoho, Law was not bad! Luffy was.

"It's cool though. Having a new friend." Luffy had said with a goofy grin. The thing was, Law wanted to be more than that. A lot more intimate.

A/N: Not the best one I've written.


	4. Touch

A/N: Yeah. Luffy has a brain, he just needs to use it. Sorry this was badly made ah ..

In the eyes of Luffy, he could probably take some advantage of Law. Well, maybe not so much. It was already strange enough Luffy was wondering what in the world Is Law up to. He didn't think much of it.

Law, carelessly flipped through a book, completely aware of Luffy's presence. He toned down his plans, mostly because pursuing a romantic relationship with an idiot like Luffy was close to impossible.

"Oi! I'm bored!"

"Go play somewhere else." Law replied. It was a simple, stern, reply, yes. Law however was not ready for rubbery arms to wrap around him and his body immediately heated up, he went stiff as the book fell from his hands. His face heated up, frowning. "Let. Go." Luffy tilted his head at Law, arms tightening around Law's body.

Law was weak. He couldn't believe how he was being played and how oblivious Luffy's look was. Luffy donned a smile as he realised how easily embarrassed Law was by such a simple thing as a hug. He remembers how he did a similar to Nami but got a smack to the head.

"Shishishi! I really like you Traffy! You're funny!"

Law trembled in Luffy's hold.

There may be a chance.

At love, that is.

A/N: Yoooo. Who likes sensitive Law? Well um, this was quickly made. Might I say, I love you reviewers! You guys literally made me blush! Especially these 2 lovelies: Miss Emotion &amp; under .that .sun

You made me blush!

I am super flattered by you all!

Thanks for the review, Shock of Aeons, "guest"( xoxo), and roo17, as well! :*


	5. Heart

A/N: Hello. Thanks for the reviews, yadda, yadda, yadda... Here's some more Lawlu for the soul. Or just to quench fangirl needs.

To put it simply, was it possible for your heart to ache by looking at someone? Law made sure there wasn't any problems going on with his heart. Not physically anyway. He didn't even think it was possible to need someone so much It ACTUALLY hurt him.

He can stand being away long periods of time, but when he looked at Luffy sitting on the railing of the Thousand Sunny swinging his legs, like a child, his stomach flipped and his heart ached. He remembers how he kept staring with a hand over his chest, sweating.

He remembers how Sanji went over to help, see if everything was alright. It was far from alright. Law sometimes questions if his feelings were real. Or maybe he pushed it on himself? Luffy was a release, to ease stress, and bring a bit of childish themes into Law's life. Which, he lacked in youth.

Again, he remembers how Luffy waved at him, Sanji giving a good pat to his back.

He really hated being head over heels in love with an idiot like Luffy.

A/N: Ever loved someone so much It hurt? It definitely feels surreal doesn't it? :]


	6. Smile

A/N: Sup. The reason why I put this story as Complete is... Just in case I abandon this story, it would be complete. Its kinda not going anywhere so... Just Law. I mean, some of you want a kiss I assume but lets see how it goes.

One of the most things Law enjoyed about Luffy was how capable he was. Sure, Luffy was cute, attractive, but he also does enjoy Luffy's muscles, how he leaves the massive scar across his chest out in the open. The more, manly features too. Not only that, but how he manages to keep his figure, not too thin, just right.

The courage he has, and how direct he is. Not in the most smartest way though, but Luffy means well. Its mostly guts, it was already strange to see him act so... Childish... But none the less, he feels himself drawn to Luffy. He has his flaws sure, who doesn't?

His eyes look up to see Luffy stretching, getting ready to sprint, wasting no time what so ever. Law stands still, only shaking a leg to follow.

Yes, Luffy is a mix of both. Which means, if he did get with Luffy, Luffy would not get in the way. Meaning, saving him constantly wouldn't be a thing at all. Law smiled to himself. So many doubtful thoughts... Always pointing to that it is a good idea.

A light hearted, nice personality, making anyone smile.

"You comin?" Luffy called back.

Law gave a vague nod. He felt a little fuzzy... And maybe high with his emotions stirring wildly within, a grin crept up on his face.

So... Happy...

A/N: Tbh those people who bring out your other emotions are super cool. They always make my face heat up n' stuff. If I had pale skin I'd be doomed. Thanks mom &amp; pop, for originating from Mexico. °v° Speaking Spanish is useful for one. Kinda sucked but... The last chapter was good hah.


	7. Admire

A/N: Oh boy. Here we go.

Luffy was a simple person.

Simple thoughts, and usually simple actions. Everything gets complicated during the heat in battle, either grinning wildly or having his eyebrows furrowed. It's insane. The completely wild look in his eyes, hands clenched, and the sweat rolling down his forehead mixing in with the dirt and bloodied face of his.

A simple person, has a simple personality.

For an example, Luffy's emotions range from extremely happy, confused, angry, sad... It stops right around there. Never has anyone seen some greed, lust, or anything particularly "negative". Minus anger of course. He is pure. Child like. Confusing.

Trying to understand him is too much, but it doesn't stop Law from trying at all.

He wants to explore.

Get to know him.

So interesting, maybe this is why holding back the feelings of amazement is difficult. Law wants to go up and say,

"Hey, I really like you and think you're amazing can we go out."

He is afraid the words might slip out. Luffy is amazing.

He wants to know more.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys.


	8. Robin

A/N: Surprise! More!

You'd think you were being extremely discreet on things such as crushes. Law thought he was. He thought he was kind of dancing around the subject. There was the one person who might catch on. Robin.

"I see you've grown accustomed to our captain's behavior. That's good, I know you've also gotten a little attached as well." Robin smiled sweetly, taking a sip from a fruity smoothie. Law kept his gaze. However, did not reply.

He practically died on the inside and he just wanted to tell her why it's 'bullshit'. That he would never get attached. But that would be lying so he just looked at her with a straight face and did not say a word at all. He gazed back down, looking at Luffy running around the ship with Usopp and Chopper in tow.

The ship rocked slowly, Robin turned her attention to Luffy, knowing Law was looking at her captain

"I wish the best of luck for you in whatever you plan with our captain."

Law nodded slowly.

So apparently, Robin wouldn't mind. This opens a lot more opportunities.

A/N: Robin is a lawlu shipper guys. I love Robin, she so cool. Prepare for another early 2 chapters because of my good mood. Thanks for the review, JustARatInACage, and the other usual reviewers!


	9. Mistake

A/N: Happy mistakes. :)

'Did... Did I say that...' Law thought. Over the past days with Luffy, he developed an awkward crush on him. He felt as though he was a teenage girl. And more and more, did he felt like it. What is there not to like about Luffy? He could go on and on but overall he just hates being like this.

"You're really amazing arn't you. I guess that's what I like about you." He dropped it during dinner. Luckily, Luffy only heard it. And the response left his heart beating faster than he ever felt it go before. He muttered it under his breath, and immediately put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh yeah! I always get this funny tingly feeling around you! Like I wanna be around you a lot and hug you!" Luffy grinned. The table seemed to have frozen.

Law blushed furiously,but then he noticed Luffy had too.

Was Luffy playing innocent or...?

Everyone laughed at the table jokingly. He has been saved once again, but he couldn't help but have the words echo in his head. He remained love sick for the next couple of days. Trying to wipe the experience away.

Being hugged multiple times makes it a lot harder. And Law knows Luffy's crew thinks Luffy just likes him lots(Luffy isn't really into romance.) Robin gave him a wink at the table.

Who has blessed him with luck like this?

A/N: Maybe Luffy has considered having a crush but doesn't really get much deeper than, "I really like him. Cool."


	10. Draw

A/N: Last part of thee present.

Occasionally, Law would get a chance to get Luffy's attention by scribbling on some paper to tell him about a plan. It was an alliance, they had to do this. He dragged the pencil along, drawing a fairly well drawn picture of Luffy entering a building. Luffy immediately beamed.

"Flip the paper over!" Luffy laughed. Law did so, aware of Luffy leaning in pretty close with another pencil. Luffy started with a round shape. He ended up drawing a crude picture of Law.

"Why are you drawing me now?" Law began sketching a picture of a sea king in the upper left corner.

"Its fun." Luffy replied, eyes sparkling in amazement. Law then forgot completely about the plan, to keep drawing with Luffy. Sure, one was obviously better than the other, Law for some reason liked the poorly drawn version of himself though. Luffy colored in the the picture of Law.

The surgeon then proceeded to draw another Luffy at a different angle. Trying to ignore the fact Luffy plucked out a pink colored pencil. Luffy went for the Law drawing and... Pink hair. How is Law not surprised.

Of course he would.

A/N: Haha Luffy you lil shit. He knew Law hated the experience. Haaa!


	11. Cold

A/N: Mm. How are you guys?

Law had to admit, every time he walked past the fridge with the funny drawings Luffy and him drew he stopped to admire. Yes, he was that kind of person. Engaging in any kind of activity with Luffy makes his heart beat fast. Speaking of which, he was busy fiddling with some items that could potentially be helpful in their current situation. Luffy casually strolled by to take a look.

"Whatcha up to, Traffy?" He smiled his usual smile, arms behind his back and standing on the heels of his sandals. He swayed nonchalantly, without a care in the world. This actually kind of bothered Law, they both where locked in an old gray dusty cell infested with all kinds of stuff. Then again, Luffy smiling made him do the same. Wether he liked it or not.

"I'm cold." Luffy grumbled, he dropped to the ground. "I'm hungry too." Law rolled his eyes at him, shifting his sitting posture away from him. With his smile still present, he avoided Luffy from seeing it. "When are we gonna leave?"

"In time." Law replied. With a hasty breath, his sore fingers continued and managed a straight face. It all suddenly slipped away from him from Luffy wrapping tight around the other for warmth. It made Law wonder how Luffy was cold...? He felt so warm, soft... His eyes clenched shut. Focus.

"You're warm." Luffy smiled into the taller male's clothing.

Law lost it. He was beet red and didn't know what to do.

A/N: Poor baby. Trust me, I get hugged a lot at school unintentionally and I turn soooo red omg. This is similar to Touch but I only did this because it'll be relevant later. It doesn't hurt to repeat yourself now does it?


	12. Share

A/N: Wassup!

Basically, Luffy enjoyed food so much, Law could not understand. He just shoves so much food down it's nearly impossible for ANYONE to guess when he's finally done. Has he ever been full? Maybe? Why is Law thinking about such a thing as Luffy's eating habits?

Oh yes, they were kidnapped. The food? Their kidnapper slid a bowl of God knows what across the stone cold floor, glaring a menacing smile, he casually walked away ignoring Luffy's angry shouting on how he was gonna get out. Luffy put a hand on the bowl with his face scrunched up, still mad. Everything was going according to plan for the dumb kidnapper.

"Oi! Eat some will you." Luffy passed over the half eaten bowl.

Okay but did Law just die because...

"Hey! Don't make me change my mind. It's not even that good." And for some reason Luffy exhibited the same red face he gets when he thinks too hard.

"Um... Thank you..."

Now they're just two blushing idiots looking away from each other. Law hopes the kidnapper didn't have cameras around, this was already embarrassing enough. Yes, Luffy can have emotions other than unnecessary happiness.

But he, Law, is experiencing embarrassment again firsthand. Luffy probably is having trouble with it by the looks of it. Law looked over momentarily. Law might be his actual first crush.

Might.

Now Law was certain the feelings were mutual.

Now how to approach it?

A/N: I don't like new experiences. But look at Luffy, ahh. Poor confused baby.


	13. Finally

A/N: My excuse is getting a new phone.

Law knows when he's being extremely rash. He knows alright, but as always, doing something takes a whole lot more energy to do. He was wasting time, just quietly sitting on the ship outside with only Luffy and him there. A lot of opportunity, the perfect place to confess, and he feels his legs go to jelly, palms get sweaty and a strong need to get this off his chest before he breaks. God, he feels like a teenage girl. An undeniably love struck girl who was head over heels with the handsome boy who is somehow also a hero.

Except Law was an adult male who just happened to really like a younger stupid guy with no proper manners. Oh how the world was cruel, and he slowly inched closer to the captain who hummed a silly tune, just happy with the world. This is it. He was going to do it. He wont die if he gets rejected. If anything humiliated. He just...

"Luffy-ya..." He began, Luffy looked up, a big grin on his face. Law paused a moment. How was he going to explain?

"I came here to say that I really... Really... Um, like you..." Though he stood tall and bold, he was about to topple over from embarrassment. Luffy blinked.

"Romantically? Like how Hancock wants to marry me?" Luffy replied. And might Law say, he was surprised that Luffy considered that first. More reason. Law just needed to jumpstart it. He feels confidence returning.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

Luffy just kept smiling.

A/N: One word: Finally.


	14. Smell

A/N: Dude, dude, so I saw this post on Tumblr and it gave me an idea so here we go. I would've post it earlier but I was writing some smutty Destiel with a friend so... Um, anyway, lets gooo.

So maybe just kind of avoiding Luffy when he found out he liked the kid ruined something for himself. Law. It ruined Law. But now, he notices it. It was kind of weird, and strange too. How it was weird? Well... You'd think Luffy would smell like sweat or even earthy smells.

They were awkwardly hugging in an empty room, but Luffy sort of smelled of...

Baby powder? Maybe flowers? Some kind of weird smell. Luffy though strong, smelled really sweet. Law paused. Yes, there is hints of dirt and smoke. Luffy just playfully shoved Law's shoulder, laughing loudly.

So strange. He supposes it must've been Nami's choice of soaps, but it kind of made him wonder why Luffy had no problem using it. Luffy then casually pats Law's shoulder.

"It smells good, alright?"

It was on purpose.

Luffy really was weird.

A/N: So, the Tumblr post, said Luffy probably smelled like a baby.


	15. Attack

A/N: I love the recent reviews. It seems as though Luffy would fit an earthy/meat smell huh? Ah but, I much rather believe in this story that he only did the whole baby powder smell to either bother Law in a playful way or just for the hell of it 'cause it's Luffy no? He's weird. :)

Law had figured Luffy would cling a lot for attention. One of the only things he was correct about. After managing to tell Luffy to not go spewing out the relationship, (it took a lot of effort might Law add.) Luffy went all out with random attacks from the back. By attacks, Law meant him being hugged from behind with so much force it knocked the wind out of him.

So, this is how being in a relationship with Luffy is going to be like huh? He did figure that. But he still hadn't been able to tone down his beating heart. So he fell over every single time, the sound of face meeting wood was now a constant on the ship and the giggles Robin gives towards his direction isn't helping. Damn that woman. All he was doing is trying to get by with this thing. Don't get him wrong, the affection was completely welcomed, he just felt a little uncomfortable to the sudden declares of love from Luffy when no one was around.

It was obviously normal for him, he supposes. Okay, so, mostly the kind of touch he gets is during fights. And well yes, there are some exceptions.

He just doesn't understand how his legs fail him. Luffy always laughs at him, meanwhile the crew itself is wondering about the sudden relationship that bloomed all of a sudden. They expected shouting from Law. Law would HAVE, but couldn't bring himself to utter anything but a low "Mugiwara..." in a angry tone. Robin as always gave knowing looks.

So. Hug attacks are something Law enjoys time to time.

A/N: I always had a headcanon Luffy would just stalk like a cat and jump on them. You know he probably would. Maybe. That's why it's a headcanon. Mmm...Love songs.


	16. You

A/N: If you expected super hot or sad kiss scenes sorry. These guys are so straight forward it hurts. Its fluffy. Remember the confession? Super easy-sleezy, minus Law nearly dying lol. What do you expect? Im not gonna make you suffer, these are drabbles. I guess. If you want angst look somewhere else.

Luffy had thought telling Law he loves him was a must.

So maybe Law blushed everytime but now he feels 100% better than ever, ever since he talked with Luffy about the crush thing. So maybe he confessed rather cheesy, he expected something like a life or death situation where he'd yell out,

"I've always loved you!" Then he would slowly die in Luffy's arms, both sobbing. So maybe. So? Doing it this way was much more easier. Less stressful, a little awkward but it's good. Both Luffy and him where rolling in the grass chatting, Zoro sleeping loudly else where outside meanwhile the rest of the crew slept inside the ship.

"Kiss me on the cheek." Luffy had stated, jumping up on Law.

Law contemplated it. Then, totally not red, leaned in, lightly pecking Luffy on the cheek. Luffy practically bursted with joy,

"Oh yeah! We should totally do that more often!" Law silently agreed. Luffy then proceeded to lick Law's face. Nope. He shouted some profanities.

"Hmmph. You don't even taste that good anyway." Luffy pouted. Law smirked, getting up to stretch. They were both suppose to sleep anyway. Staying outside was the idiot kid's idea. He let out a hand, leading Luffy back inside. Ah yes. This is the life. Nice comfy bed, loving but annoying partner. Boy. Its one of those days where he was awfully too filled with hapiness that it's sick.

"I loooovvveee youuu." Luffy tailed behind the surgeon.

"I love you too."

A/N: Longer than usual... \\(©´©)/


	17. Zoro

A/N: Ayyy. I was up n' readin lots o' Rusame till 3am and had some writer's block but I think Im good. We did Robin now lets do you know who.

Zoro was particularly not amused. Or even understanding the situation but... He couldn't say he liked it. Law has been... Or maybe it's more like Luffy had just turned around and went ahead to bombard Law head on with a series of hugs and-was that a kiss on the cheek he saw? So... Why is Luffy okay with Law doing that? Ok, for sure his eye was playing tricks on him. For sure. Ah but, Luffy was now just licking Law's cheek meanwhile the older of the two shouted to get off of him with a series of curses.

"Hmmph. You don't even taste that good anyway." Luffy had pouted. He got up to stretch, then took his hand. They ended up going inside.

Zoro was sure he was asleep.

Yes. That was it. He needed to wake up. What kind of person wakes up in the middle of night? Well, Zoro doesn't do that and he isn't sure why he did now.

Haha. He laid back down trying to sleep. Oh but? What if...? What if he wasn't asleep? Zoro's eye shot open. And... It was all real. He had not considered that oh no.

It really was strange. He can still hear Luffy laughing. A really drawn out 'I looooveee youuuu'. Which a low gruff voice had responded, 'I love you too.'

It was quiet after that.

A/N: Ooo~ It's gonna be a running gag with Zoro. Let him be, he's in denial here.


End file.
